The Second Scout: An Unwanted Replacement
by ThePuppeteer'sAuthor
Summary: (Pretty much a remake and more effort-filled version of my original TF2 fic "The Second Scout" with more PLOT!) Summary: After the tragic loss of their Scout, RED is immediately "gifted" with supposedly better, Scout. However, there's more to this Scout than any other, how does the team cope with this undesirable addition to their roster? How will the new Scout cope with them too?
1. Prologue: The Second Scout

A/N:

So peeps, this is my first ever fanfic, based off one of my favorite games, TF2! Main character here will be Scout, default name, no OC name except on occasion for certain parts of the story. I hope you guys will like this even just a little bit, I'm not the best writer and I certainly got not beta-reader (I honestly don't want one), but I got some decent grammar and typing speed so here we go!

(All of this is in different POV in either second or third-person, Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **(Nobody's POV)**

Teufort was a barren place; full of thorny bushes and light tumbleweeds bouncing along the path. It was quiet and not a single man was out under the burning rays of the Sun. The only exception was a few birds hopping along and the sound of beeping from the RED's mini sentries lining the vacant train tracks. Of course, Teufort would never be allowed such peace for much longer than an hour with the people that inhabited its grounds. As the Sun rose higher into the sky, a woman's voice, one holding a tone of great authority, spoke out; heard by all within the enclosed space of Teufort.

The second the sirens rang, signaling another part of the ever-lasting battle between the teams of BLU and RED, gunshots rang out. Rockets flew through the air, ending with explosions raining down burning debris and ripping screams out of unfortunate members of their opposing team as limbs were flung in every direction. Each member cried out with either pain or confidence as they were destroyed and returned through the repetitive process of respawn. Not a single bit of Teufort had ever stayed clean of any mercenary's blood, but with the respawn came the disappearance of the mercenary's blood; not a single bit of physical evidence left of a temporary death.

However, that was but only the previous image of a once exhilarating battleground. Now, under the presence of mercenaries never aged, Teufort was left with only the sound of a dry breeze; metal bolts rolling along as the rain washed away months old blood that had caked into thick stains on the walls of the abandoned Mann Co., not a single bit of life present with the exception of a few insects. After all, there was no longer a war to battle with the two brother Blutarch and Redmond to fight for. The mercenaries only fought for their absolute survival with no respawn available to save them from an impending death.

RED had gone against the BLU's yet again with a great disadvantage on their side. They didn't work for Gray Mann and they certainly have the Machine Army to back them up, even with Gray Mann's death, they were not out of danger quite yet. It wasn't long before tragedy struck and RED lost a member to the Machines; the RED Scout, who had been defending the BLU Engineer out of an attempt to show forgiveness. Of course, Scout had picked the worst time to wipe off his arrogant side for a bit. It wasn't till his final breath did he realize what terrible luck he had. In his mind, he was truly just an idiotic brat who chose to do good things at the wrong time. Well… Now that was something to think over in the afterlife. About what an idiot he was.


	2. Chapter 1: The Replacement Arrives

**A/N: I have to say guys. I was disappointed in how rushed my first version of Second Scout was, so I decided to fix things up a little. The chapters will probably be a lot longer and ill add a bit more dialogue to get that character mood out. I'll try to squeeze more info in of First Scout but the first few chapters will only mention him. Also for the time, just imagine the Second Scout as unusually quiet to the point you could call him "mute". In other words, let's just say I'm gonna be changing A LOT of things here.**

 **The Replacement Arrives**

 **(Nobody's POV)**

In the middle of nowhere, there stood the "peaceful" arena that was Teufort. Both bases were under ceasefire, the only other time other than night that allowed the mercenaries to even sit down without fear of being backstabbed or nailed in the head by an arrow. The mercenaries of both bases were lazing around in a calm fashion; almost as if they were just some random civilians under the burning sunlight. A light scent of smoke wafted in the air from a shack as one of them watched the wooden building withering away in the intentionally-lit fire.

Another few mercenaries; one clumsy Scottish demolitionist expert and one ingenious construction worker, scrambled towards the pyromaniac before them. The worker was scolding the fire-lover with irritation evident in his voice while the demolitionist attempted to put the flames out with an over-sized bottle of alcohol, the resulting explosion sending the three flying into walls opposite from each other.

A thin-gloved hand placed itself on top of the worker's left shoulder in a friendly gesture. This man wore considerably formal wear for a killer. His suit was completely red with only his eyes, the ridge of his nose, and his mouth visible from under all his clothing. It was surprising the man did not seem fazed by the heat of both the explosion and sun with the kind of attire he was currently wearing. Just as he was about to speak, an arrow grazed his ear with followed by a mocking laugh from an Australian holding a quiver in his large hands. He only stopped laughing when a huge man accompanied by a slender doctor in white knocked him into one of the barrels below. A light chuckle came from the masked man at the sight of an angry Australian yelling an assortment of colorful words at the two above him. This was the "peace" that only ever came for a short time ever since the war against the machines had started.

For some reason; whenever it reached ceasefire and both RED and BLU started their "break" from war, he would always look at the bridge. Every day he swore he heard a laugh higher than the other mercenaries'. The BLU's were mostly quiet so it couldn't have been just one of their members. "His" laugh would seem to echo across the bridge with no sign of "Him" there. One time he had turned around and had sworn "He" was there; red shirt tucked in as usual in the baggy pants that seemed to only get dustier with each passing day. It was just "Him" sitting with his legs drawn up to keep him from slipping and smiling with either a mocking, buck-toothed probably shit-eating grin promising pain OR a genuine smirk that seemed to calm the nerves of others around him. When the masked man finally had to blink after staring for what seemed to be hours, "He" was gone as suddenly as he had appeared. The man put a hand to his now aching head from the sudden rush of memories. Maybe, just maybe the doctor was right? Maybe he really WAS going crazy…

 **(Spy's POV)**

Once I had fallen out of my train of thoughts, I heard a rumbling sound of what seemed to be wheels against rough dirt. The sound was distant but getting louder by the second. Both the RED and BLU team managed to arrive to the entrance when a motorbike suddenly shot through the slightly open gate, splitting the row of my team and the BLU team before skidding on its side to stop a few feet away from us. The Administrator's assistant, Miss Pauling was first to get off of the rather impressive motorbike. I glanced for a second at the second figure steadying the motorbike before looking towards the bike itself. A simple man would have missed the image I saw on the bike's side. The symbol of the Scout was painted onto the side of the bike where the paint was mid-way into a transition from bright red to pitch black.

I noticed he Medic shuffle nervously behind me; he had seen it too, the unforgettable symbol that had been etched into our minds since the "incident". The motorcyclist wore a leather jacket that ended just before his elbows while the rest of the jacket ended at the middle of his torso. The man's legs and arms were thin but also muscular for his stature and height. It took a few seconds at first, but it suddenly hit me just who this new arrival of two months was. No wonder Miss Pauling had that nervous expression; she was scared of how the others would react to the replacement. The very first replacement member to exist in all the time us mercenaries had been in both the Gravel War and Machine War. My suspicions were confirmed the second the helmet was off and cradled under the man's arms. Indeed, it was the Replacement Member and not just any replacement… It was the Replacement Scout.

"Mon dieu…" I managed to gasp out in awe.

This Scout looked tougher than the first. He had a firm posture and stance; right leg straightened with the left angled slightly, still straight but leaning the majority of his weight onto the right. His mouth was pressed together to form a thin line that showed a side of boredom and irritation at the same time. The expression was that of a cold-blooded killer compared to the cheerful grin of the joking mercenary I had always known. The Scout dropped his glare the second Pauling glanced at him cautiously. He attempted to fake a smile, only to end up forming an exaggerated grin. I laughed at the Scout's hilarious attempts at getting along as he directed a "welcoming" wave to us. This should be interesting…

 **(Heavy POV)**

It was another Scout. Why? I do not know… I looked at the RED Medic curiously and whispered a question in his ear so as not to break the silence.

"Medic… That is leetle Scout?"

The Medic snapped out of his own confusion-induced trance by my question and looked at me with a reassuring expression, "Ahh… Yes, it is Heavy…" The Medic sighed out in relief.

I smiled and looked back at the irritated Scout. His style was not to my taste but it fit his hard expression. It was confusing though. Scout shouldn't be here… He couldn't be after what happened two months ago in the Mann vs Machine War. That was not our Scout. As far as I could see, this Scout did not know how to smile like our Scout. It was not a real smile that this "Big" Scout made for it was forced. His shirt was gray for some reason though it was obvious he would be the replacement Scout for our RED team. His smirk was odd… I did not like it… Not at all…

 **(Medic's POV)**

I shifted nervously forward to meet the Scout face-to-face. He was surprisingly taller than I had expected, being a good four inches taller than me without the cap on. He looked down at me with an unimpressed expression.

"How pathetic…" He said in a harsh tone as he shook my hand, "Already cowering in fear under my gaze."

I glared back at him in a stare off, our hands still held together in a frozen handshake. "You vill regret zose words very soon my dear Scout…" I spat back in the most threatening voice I could make.

"Well I don't blame ya for feelin' afraid!" the Scout mocked with a grin and shrug of his shoulders. "It's just… not even your team fatass looks even a bit intimidating!" He spat out as he cracked up at his own insults.

The laugh was all too familiar though just a "bit" colder compared to the one I knew. I winked when his laugh turned to an unusually high cackle during his fit of laughter and I backed up, falling back as I tripped on a small rock. His pale blue eyes seemed to pierce through me like a bullet through my head. I felt my heart sink as he kneeled down and held out a hand to me. The finger-less gloves he wore were rough against my palm and he pulled me to my feet effortlessly. The sight of his gray shirt and bandaged neck and torso had my mind screaming to run away. I shook the feeling off and offered to show him to the infirmary; away from the other mercenaries. Their shocked looks were mixed with an understanding of what I was doing. I would stall him with his introductions to the rest of the team and try to get some information off this man. He was not the BLU Scout; it was necessary that I learned of this man's near identical appearance to our old Scout. I could feel his gaze burning holes into my back. This was going to be a long day.

 **(Nobody's POV)**

"It seems that our new subject has successfully infiltrated Teufort…" a robot said in its mechanical voice to the figure in front of it. The silhouette of the person sitting on the seat crossed its legs in thought.

"Good…" the figure said casually, "Now it's time for our little experiment to start… How will you deal with this little problem Administrator, Hm?"

An inhuman cackle echoed through the room…


	3. Chapter 2: I Am The Scout Here!

**A/N:**

 **Warning for some slight violence and harsher language than usual. What do you expect from a Scout with an even bigger tough-guy ego than the original RED Scout? This chapter we'll be learning a bit more about the Second Scout and his own thoughts. Also introducing Miss Paling on a more personal side. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I would appreciate any constructive criticism to help me out in my future writing!**

 **I Am The Scout Here!**

 **(Miss Pauling)**

I watched the foreign Scout over to our RED Medic and shake his hand roughly. The Scout was surprisingly tall, at six feet three inches; much taller than the original. There was more muscle to him too; I could see it in his arms that were left uncovered with the exception of some bandages wrapped around his wrist. She was ashamed to even consciously think the guy was handsome after the incident. His looks were just too similar to "His", even more so than BLU's Scout. While she did like his looks, during the carried she learned about him on the mental side. She absolutely hated one thing about him and that was his attitude. That fearless expression he held wasn't some fake attempt of looking tough. It was a genuine, mocking smirk and he was already barraging the poor Medic with his own variety of colorful words. In other words; he was one hell of a bastard!

 **(Flashback)**

I looked at my watch restlessly, "2:59, he's got one minute to get here…" I said with a sight of disappointment. I was hoping this Scout wouldn't be like the old one, it'd be a memory-filled hell for me if the guy was indeed just the same as the older one. My pen hovered over the clipboard, ready to mark the new recruit as late when the sound of wheels screeching caught my attention. It was a man on a red motorcycle drifting around the corner and suddenly skidding towards me until he had stopped a few feet from me.

"You should've called me earlier, I know you were probably here early," he said calmly as he tucked his helmet under his arm.

I scoffed at his already bad greeting even as he continued his soft chattering, "I would've arrive here at the same time if you just confirmed your arrival, after all, it's rude to keep your guests waiting..." he said slowly with a hint of venom in his voice.

My eyes eventually led me to look at his face and at the sight of the bored expression my mind suddenly blocked everything else out. His chatter was now soft muttering in the background and all I could see was that same face I had become so used to seeing smirking at me. The buckteeth were less noticeable since this mercenary didn't yell as much, but they were still there as the ever present overbite that had been a subtle difference to the under bite the BLU counterpart had.

I was snapped out of my trance as a large hand waved itself in front of my face with an annoyed voice following its appearance, "Anybody in there?" He joked with a disgustingly familiar grin etched on his face. Well he certainly was just as impatient and rude as the old one… Maybe a bit more than just a little ruder but it didn't matter. The other mercs could take care of him while she worked out the Administrator's requests.

"I'm fine," I said grumpily with a glare at the now frowning Scout. For some reason his eyes seemed to pierce into my very core or at least that's what a lot of cheesy old books would say. No this was pure intimidation welling up in me caused by off all people, the physically weakest member of the team, Scout…

He simply gestured me to follow him into his old apartment. It was a simple place with a dining table, small living room, and a one-person bedroom. He casually sat on a nearby chair while I pulled a small wooden chair out from the dining table for myself. God that stare of his was getting a bit too dark and I placed some files in front of him so that his eyes averted to the folder instead of me. It worked for a short time as he looked through them casually before setting them down slowly on the small table.

"Seems easy enough, I guess I'll take the job… But only for the money and the fact it might just be entertaining enough to cure me of my boredom," he said quietly and shook my hand that I had extended out on instinct. He was making me uncomfortable again with that low voice. It sounded so unfitting for that voice to be so calm and quiet. Maybe he would be a loudmouth on the battlefield instead?

"Now that I think about it, you're the only one herewith none of the other mercs… Files say the one before me had a crush on the Administrator's little "bitch"." He started with a malicious glint in his eyes and my eye twitched at his comment. "You seem to fit the description well, am I right Miss Pauling?" he said with his eyebrow raised in complete amusement towards my own annoyed expression.

"You should be careful not to insult your superiors…" I warned him in a VERY annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh real scary," he mocked with his expression turning into an even darker grin, "but we all know you're just another pawn of that old hag's pathetic games."

"You think you know anything?!" I burst out suddenly and stomped up to him with my finger pressed against his chest, "I've lied, framed, killed, and done unspeakable things for the Administrator and you think she doesn't give a fuck?!

He smiled in response, "Of course she doesn't… I bet she had told you bfore she didn't have time for your little "friendships and reunions" and THEN apologized due to her "stress" am I right?" His smile turned to a thin line laced with disappointment in his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised with her so dependent on that accursed metal… Australium I believe it's called?"

I opened mouth to retaliate against his insults again until I was cut off by a vice-like grip around my neck.

"Sometimes I wonder how you even became the other guy's source of affection," he mumbled calmly under his breath, almost like he wasn't suffocating his own hirer. "I'm sure that you're just as expendable as the "other guy", so if I killed you… she'd just find another gal to brainwash into being her loyal slave…"

I tried to keep my composure and hide my growing fear with a retort, "You are only just a new Scout right now!" I yelled back with an unintentionally timid tone to my voice, "The Administrator will not allow this and I will be forced to-…"

His grip tightened to the point that a little more pressure would crush my throat as he held me up too close, eye-to-eye; mine melting into fear for my own welfare while his burning with an obvious hatred for my behavior, "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME?! I AM THE SCOUT HERE AND I DO NOT FEAR THE THREATS OF AN OLD LADY'S LAP DOG!" He finished with a warning growl before dropping me suddenly.

He was seething with some unknown anger beyond his annoyance aimed towards me and his chest heaved with his heavy breaths. It would probably be to my best interest to warn the others of his explosive "attitude before any REAL fights break out. I stared in disbelief as we went back out after gathering some of his more personal belongings, a large envelope full of different papers and some of his favorite pair of shoes, before boarding his motorcycle and starting the long drive back to the RED base. The Administrator was right; this guy wasn't a Scout. He may look like one but he is far from some childish, buck-toothed athlete of a gunman. No… he was a cold-blooded killer that did not care for even his own allies and he was going to be unlike any other mercenary I'd ever known…

 **(Second Scout POV)**

Hmph… This is the "mighty" Administrator's second in command and ONLY assistant? How much more ridiculous could this team be? Their looks were already a dead give-away that these "professionals" are just some wannabe mercs. I'm surprised they haven't carelessly died yet, but then again that Spy and Heavy seemed to have some decent control… some… I suppose I had my OWN disadvantages though. It's not like I didn't have superiors watching my every move or danger hanging over my head every second. They should be grateful they're only superiors are just the Administrator and that accursed assistant of hers. Their even on this journey optionally! At least they could enjoy some "free time" and even have the ever present option of quitting still close by!

The Medic in front of me was still fidgeting about like those stupid doves of his. What the hell is he even doing letting these filthy things inside the Infirmary of all places?! Shouldn't this place be the most sterile, well-maintained room of the base?! I simply sighed and continued to follow him. A dark smirk spread across my face as I stared at him from behind and leaned over his shoulder just enough to whisper in his ear

"Hey Doc… Why don't you we talk?" I whispered in his ear softly and kept my smile despite the fact he could not see my face. I suppose I should satisfy my little urge to get a kick out of this guy before I start anything a bit less desirable. Being bored is _so_ pointless and time-consuming! Maybe I could try some good ol' jokes out on him? Just a few before we get back to the others…

 **This Scout ain't too nice is he? Expect more of the Second Scout now and some more views from the other mercenaries! I'll be hoping to get the next chapter up today as well. I've already gotten a good amount of it written out in paper just need to revise it. Until the next chapter! Hope you liked this so far u0!**


	4. Ch 3: Don't Be Such a Baby Chucklenuts!

**A/N:**

 **The third chapter is up! Welcome to another conundrum involving the Second Scout now known as SS (Second Scout) for abbreviation.**

 **Other Names:**

 **Heavy: "Big Scout" or "Very Bad Scout"**

 **Sniper: Wanka, Bloody Hooligan, and/or Dead-Eyed Roo, Cold-Blooded Mongrel**

 **Spy: Lapin Bastard (Bunny Bastard), Bastard, Madman, Insolent Brat**

 **Medic: Kindisch (Child), Dummkofp (Idiot), Demon Spawn, Heartless Scout**

 **Pyro: (Avoids speaking to him AT ALL TIMES)**

 **Soldier: Maggot, Big-mouthed madman, Unworthy Mercenary, Worthless Scumbag, Imposter!**

 **Engineer: Spineless Murderer, "Other Scout", Quick-Footed Sentry Sapper, Traitor (Believes Scout sabotages his machines and steals from him including the other mercs"**

 **Pauling: Monster, Scout, "Other Scout", Murderer, NOT SCOUT! Cold-blooded Killer, Psychopath**

 **Administrator: The Puppet, Disobedient Brat, Faulty Scout, A Threat (To herself and the other mercs), Spy in a Scout's Body**

 **Warnings/Triggers:**

 **Strong Language/Inappropriate References**

 **Possible Sexual Jokes/Innuedos**

 **Offensive Phrases and Implied Torture**

 **Gore and Implied Death**

 **Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (Sudden Flashbacks)**

 **Descriptive Violence/Fighting Violence**

 **Don't Be Such A Baby Chucklenuts!**

 **(Medic POV)**

Saying that it was uncomfortable being under the gaze of this Scout was a complete understatement to say the least… It was downright terrifying to be under the young man's stare at all! His gaze was that of a predator stalking its prey; a starving wolf prowling in the cold tundra snow after a stray rabbit. Odd that it was what Spy would call "Him' yet now it was the prey turned against the predator. I, the angelic dove flying above all as a symbol of hope to be snatched from the air by an infected, rabid bunny. How ridiculous it was seeing "He" had always trusted me despite my own violent tendencies yet I could not bring myself to answer a single question from a being of a near exact appearance... I had always known myself to be weak-minded, but never had I thought I would fall victim to such severe traumatic disorder symptoms like this. I shook my head and tried to distract myself by answering the Scout's question with an unrelated response.

"So you are zee new Scout vhen? You are quite… Tall…" I stated out of my lack of possible topics to speak of. Honestly, the silence was just pure torture… Maybe this was what it felt like for "Him" back then when the Infirmary had nothing but soft cooing and machinery whirring through the sanitizer-scented room.

The dummkofp was staring at me with an eyebrow raised at my random question and gave me a look of irritation, "No shit, Sherlock…" I flinched at the tone of his voice; one developed from frustration and boredom held back by an impressive control over a terrible temper. I had been warned over the phone by Miss Pauling of his apparently short fuse but there seemed to be no proof backing up her accusation of the Scout's supposedly terrifying anger issues. In fact, his attitude so far was simply that of another young man with an ignorance towards his surroundings; blinded by his own pride and narcissistic tendencies.

"So this is your little healing thingamajig? Don't look like much," the Scout whispered to himself thoughtfully as I made him sit down on the examination table. This boy was starting to get on my nerves... "How pathetic; to think we have to depend so much on some doctor…" He scoffed and looked at me with a daring expression, my only response being a twitch of my right eye.

"You're nothing but a mad scientist letting others do your work… Probably not even a real mercenary!"

"Now boy; this here invention of my mind is a miracle of science! You should be lucky that the heart transplant you will be having soon is going to be performed by ME!" In my head I started to tell myself to calm down; it's just another annoying team mate… another annoying Scou… I shook my head before the thought could finish and gave him a look obviously showing how offensive I thought his comment was.

"Well I suppose it _is_ your saving grace," he responded thoughtfully, "After all, that thing _is_ what makes you even a bit useful… other than your "medical skills"…"

My hands clenched into tight fists by my sides. The guy was _really_ asking for a beating, or at least a punch to wipe that smug expression off his stupid face. I snickered as I imagined the sight of that Scout holding a hand over his bloody nose and tears streaming down his cheeks from his pale blue eyes. Oh how I craved for the sound of his pained screams… I closed my eyes and suddenly I heard "Him".

"He" was screaming bloody murder; the smell of blood, metal, and raging fire tainting the air with poisonous fumes. "His" mouth repeated my name constantly; Medic… Medic… Medic… It made my ears bleed hearing my specific class name coming out as inhuman shrieks. The tears flowing down my cheeks evaporated from the heat of the surrounding flames. They were becoming too much to handle and I resorted to racing for the exit even as "He" called for me; pleading for a savior. The door leading out of the shed was only feet away until it suddenly began to shrink until it disappeared behind a wall of fire; no escape from the raging inferno left. To my surprise, the flames never got closer. Nothing changed until the finally, I heard the sounds of feet being dragged against the ground accompanied by labored breathing. A smell; separate from the suffocating smoke filled my nostrils. It was the sickly sweet smell of burning flesh and god did it burn in my nose. This was beyond the average pool of blood or remains left by a Soldier's rocket explosion.

Something hot and rough laid itself on my shoulder. When I craned my head to look back, I nearly gagged. "His" charred-black hand had a grip on my sleeve; a flaky-skinned, half-melted body part. "He" was almost zombie-like with his glazed over eyes and peeling skin. I took a step back on instinct and "His" hand snapped off he arm by the firm wrist so that the hand still held onto my right sleeve. I hastily brushed he hand in disgust and looked back at the moving corpse. "His" face was now in full view, no longer obscured by the light of the fire. However, instead of the glazed eyes and peeled skin it had melted into a mass of flesh missing an eye blood caked around a gaping hole of a mouth. The teeth showed as rotten bone poking out in odd angles, causing some to poke completely through the "lips" of the mangled corpse. Surprisingly, "His" hair was only singed by the fire and still bore a dark grey cap and orange headset awkwardly leaning off from the lack of an ear that had fallen off earlier. The mouth moved in meaningless motions yet the words from "Him" came out rough and emotionless and very much indecipherable to the human ear. It was not "His" voice or at least a very inaccurate version probably from the fact "His" vocal cords were probably damaged to the point of complete disrepair.

It was only a possibility though; after all, the only evidence was the deep purple bruise on "His" oddly angled neck. That was not how a human neck was supposed to turn. In fact, I had just noticed the large splinter of wood poking out the back once I thought of the different causes for the neck's positioning. Well… It was more of a stake of wood instead of a splinter. For some reason it bothered me greatly so without thought, I reached a hand towards "Him" to pull out the wood. I blinked and then "He" was there on the examination table of the Infirmary. A familiar cocky smile, sniff of the nose, and laugh snapped me out of my daze. "He" was waving at me from across the room in a friendly greeting accompanied by the usual chatter. I simply waved back even as the complaints about needles filled the air.

"Oh don't be a baby! It'll only be _excructiating_!" I exclaimed in a harsh but joking manner as I walked up to "Him" and looked down to pick up the syringe.

"Oh but I _do_ already know excruciating pain…" "He" said in an unusually calm voice.

"You are testing my patience!" I yelled at him with my head still looking down at the syringe in my hand. "Ugh… You are getting no healing for vhis round; no help provided!"

"Don't worry Doc… You didn't help me back then… Why would you help me _now_?"

"Vhat are you talking about? I have helped you sometimes!" I retaliated, feeling just a bit worried.

"Your inability to accept your actions… Even you know it was _your_ fault this happened to me, right?"

I frowned at "His" words and turned to look at the idiotic youth, "I vill not tolera-," I stopped mid-sentence. The face was there again. That nightmarish, rotten mask of flesh staring at me accusingly… There were flames again all around me; everything including myself slowly being engulfed. The thing in "His" voice, now clear as day continued to yell the same thing.

" _ **ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_

I screamed…

 **(SS' POV)**

For some reason I always thought that the Doctor would be one of the calmer-minded mercenaries out of the group other than Spy and Heavy. Instead all I saw before me of Medic was him screaming his lungs out and flailing his limbs around as he stumbled across the Infirmary. It seemed that he was having some sort of hallucination; a pretty bad one if it was making him scream like this.

"Fucking pussy…" I mumbled as I violently shook him in an attempt to set his mind straight. Instead his eyes snapped open and he pulled me into a tight hug when he recognized me. "Get off me ya fag!" I yelled as I pushed him off.

He fell on right on his sorry ass the second I pushed him off let out a yelp of surprise when he hit the tile floor ungracefully. He simply sat there shaking and curling in on himself as he apologized.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry… Please forgive me… oh god please! I didn't mean to let that happen to you! I'm a coward; I admit it so please FORGIVE ME!

 **(Pauling POV)**

I watched Medic sobbing and apologizing between uneven breaths. Scout himself seemed to be annoyed and merciless as he stared down at the broken down doctor. He just stood there watching Medic rock in place and repeat pleas for forgiveness for an unknown event. His glare did nothing to help and quickly as he had frozen; he had immediately kicked Medic in the side gently enough to not throw him but strong enough to knock him to the ground with a decent bruise to form afterwards. Never had I seen Medic so terrified of anyone. He wasn't even afraid of Pyro as much as he was afraid of this Scout. Scout's satisfactory grin confirmed one of my suspicions; he enjoyed bringing pain to others but not to just his enemies; but anyone who he could manage to get ahold of… Even his own allies.

"Shut the hell up or I'll rip your vocal cords out myself!" the Scout threatened with a malicious smirk visible on his pale face.

My hand instinctually reached down to the gun holster of my belt only for it to freeze when I felt a barrel of a gun against the back of my head. The Scout was so fast… Maybe even as fast as "Him" and had gotten behind me instantaneously and was now pressing a shotgun to my head.

"Really? Trying to beat draw a gun faster than me? When I wasn't lookin'?" he asked coolly and pressed the trigger lightly. "Poor… Pathetic… Pauling…" he continued, "You're just as stupid as the rest of your petty little band of so-called mercenaries…"

I took a deep breath and told the others to lower their weapons. They seemed frozen to the spot for a few seconds before reluctantly lowering their guns. All except for one anyways; the Sniper aimed at Scout's forehead and shot his rifle at close range. The idiot forgot Respawn didn't work anymore… or exist to be exact. Scout pulled me down with him to avoid the bullet and swiped Sniper's legs out from under him before pointing the shotgun at the downed merc and shot a bullet straight into the man's left hand. It was his dominant hand too… Scout simply smirked as Sniper held his right hand over the currently useless left one and eventually ignored the Australia's cursing. Scout opened his mouth and in a tone that could be described as quickly and almost happily in a twisted, sickening way, gave some "advice" to the hysterical Medic.

"Don't be such a baby, Chucklenuts!"


	5. Chapter 4: Batter Up

**AN: Hey guys! Look who's back and working on this ol' story?! That's right, Puppeteer'sAuthor at your service. I've finally got some decent time to actually update now that nothing too big is happening in my summer break! I checked my stories and I'm amazed from the number of views in this story. So now I'm off my hiatus, I hope you enjoy my new updates and this chapter. I would appreciate it if you give reviews on my story. It's always great to know your opinions and criticism to work on, don't be shy on how long your reviews are! Thank you for reading ^u^!**

 **Chapter 2: Batter Up!**

It has been only one day since the new Scout's arrival and already he has left quite a first impression on the team. He was described by all of the team to be immensely cocky, rude, vulgar, and just plain cruel in every way. Previously, the only severe actions he had done amongst the other RED members was the verbal attacks on his fellow RED Medic and Miss Pauling herself but now he was starting to act up more. The way he confidently strode around in his clean cleats made him an even more annoying presence to be around. Occasionally he would leave messes and sometimes prank both teams. It was not uncommon for a Spy covered in mad milk to walk in the room or a Heavy throwing up the contents of his stomach after eating a moldy "sandvich". Scout would be found eating the real one on top of one of the bridge or setting another trap somewhere else.

In other words, the Scout was what they called a "dick" and today was when they would be starting a new match in the finely rebuilt Teufort. Upon the Administrator's sudden return after Gray Mann's and the revived, old BLU team's death, she had re-hired the mercenaries for the same job for the same salary. She had taken little liking to the Scout's insults to her and his apparently destructive habits; he had recently just started lighting people's stuff on fire with Pyro's stolen lighter and hid small explosives. Fortunately, he wasn't aiming to kill though the explosives did leave quite a sting for hours. Wherever the guy had learned to make sting gas bombs were known to none of them.

 **Medic POV~**

When the time came for the match to start Scout was still laid out lazily on the bench in the middle of the room, one leg hanging off the side with his arms cushioning his head. He was seemingly sleeping despite the fact it was only thirty seconds before the match officially starts. He could have been mistaken to be dead with how still he was if it were not for the slow rising and lowering of his chest. For some reason it made the youngest member seem much more peaceful and in his eyes, somewhat reminded him of another similar member in appearance. However, that slight sense of peace would not last long once the destructive young man woke up and reminded him that it was nothing but pure hopelessness. There was no use keeping his hopes up at the chance this new Scout would ever really become anything like the other much less become any better than he is now. After all, it's not like he could replace the other Scout which now that Medic thought about it, really couldn't be replaced at all. He looked back up at his team to see if any them would want to wake the Scout instead of him. None seemed eager to help wake Scout. Realizing it would be up to me as I was closest to the sleeping boy, I made a resigned sigh and slowly reached out to shake him awake.

The boy's reflexes reflected his status as the fastest one in the team as his arm shot up and grabbed my gloved wrist. His grip continued to hold me in a vice-like grip while his eyes opened to glare at me. It was a piercing stare that followed me, even after the boy had sat up on the bench. Once I managed to rip my gaze from his, I felt my hand going numb. Scout's hand was still holding on tight and stressing the blood flow to my hand. By the time he had let go, my fingers had lost at least half of the feeling in them.

"Doc'…" Scout started quietly as he stretched himself out, "you better have a damn GOOD reason for wakin' me up."

I simply nodded my head to the horn and tossed him one of his personal pistols I had taken from a table. Usually the others would question someone if they had any unique weaponry but alas he did not, no one would really risk talking to the other anymore. The only exception being Soldier and Heavy. Pyro and Engineer preferred to stay away so that he didn't snatch their stuff as often; after all, annoying this Scout wasn't exactly a good thing and I have already learned how bad it can be first hand.

 **BLU Spy POV ~**

Now usually I don't quite mind the ruthlessness of the death and gore in the battlefield. It was all just part of the job and it was a required trait to be able to withstand the sight of it not to mention committing the act yourself. The current match was Payload and it was a particularly bloody match to start with. Soldier was having his usual screaming competition with the other soldier, leaping around with their rockets and nearly decimating their legs in the process. Sniper was as usual, busting heads with deadly accuracy, until another Sniper nailed him straight through the brain with a large arrow. I myself continued my assassination of the enemy Spy before finally destroying the Engineer's post. All seemed to be going quite well for our little RED team until I noticed the BLU Scout sprint past me in a panic. I was sure I didn't have my cloak on so something must have scared him terribly for him to not notice me of all people. I turned my cloak on and slowly crept my way to the corner that the Scout had come from.

There was the RED team's Scout. The usual red and black jacket he wore had fresh splotches of blood all over it like crimson paint. His back was turned towards me as he held a bat and baseball dripping blood from the end. The bottom of his pants was torn in his preferred fashion but had been soaked to the point they were dark red and sagging at the ripped edges. Looking slightly past the man, I stood in shock at the gruesome scene before me. A BLU Sniper laid at the front of the RED's steel-toed shoes. His neck was twisted to the point that the skin had ripped to reveal stretched out tendons. Cracked glasses sat near the man's hand though I focused mainly on the head of the body. I couldn't see the face. Fortunately, his body faded away with the usual respawn's work. Maybe it was best that I hadn't seen the rest of the corpse anyways. I wanted to keep my lunch in my stomach thank you very much.

Scout suddenly tilted his up slightly, probably having lost his interest in his own work. He straightened his posture quickly before turning to face my direction. Immediately, I slipped my head behind the corner out of sight. Steady footsteps grew closer with each second as I stay crouched at the edge of the corner. He stopped at the corner with the bridge ahead and turned his body, ready to walk down the wooden pathway. Even then, he stood in the same place still as a statue. My heart was beating rapidly as if it were going to explode any minute. I knew I had little time before my cloak would turn off temporarily. He would see me. There was absolutely no chance escaping the man once he locked on a target. I could see it… and I could imagine it. I didn't want to experience what the Sniper earlier had been through.

I never noticed just how close he was until I turned my head to peak at him. I couldn't do it. When I began to turn around I was face-to-face with boots inches from my nose. Unfortunately, the natural reaction of surprise hit me full force as I scrambled clumsily. My eyes widened as I looked up at the Scout who seemed entirely oblivious to my noisy mistake. It was only a matter of seconds before the metal spikes and barb wire wrapped around the bat would rip me to unidentifiable pieces of flesh. Instinctually, I rose my hand to block the incoming attack. Nothing came… There was no piercing squish of a spike pulling at skin nor the bone crushing crack of a bat against a vulnerable torso. Instead he tapped his foot impatiently before me and somehow managed to step over my cowering self. He whistled a sweet tune and just as I ran to turn the corner out of his sight, the athletic monster turned his head back at me and grinned a terrifying grin unlike any other I had ever seen.

"Hey Spy!" he said and used one hand to tip his cap down lightly, "I got somethin' personally just for ya'!"

Holding something up from in front of him, Sniper's eyeball smashed onto the front of Scout's personally designed baseball, he winked and got in an unfamiliar batting stance. Lifting his bat up, he threw the baseball up rather professionally as the eye still stayed staring straight at me up.

" **BATTER UP!"**

The baseball flew straight at me at an incredible speed with none I've ever seen before. I hadn't even realized the burning pain left behind by the ball when it had grazed by the cheek until the Scout exclaimed something proudly.

" **HOME RUN!"**

Oddly, he seemed almost innocent enough to be mistaken as an overexcited man-child. There was a toothy grin that had little to no malice in it. Finally, after finishing his unexpected show of celebration, he gave me one more expression for me to leave with, the same terrifying grin. I gulped subconsciously in discomfort. While I stood there with slightly shaky knees. He pointed at his own cheek as a message to me before giving me a salute goodbye, sprinting away to supposedly find the baseball.

After the battle, I watched our own Scout doing laps outside. Soldier pointed at me unexpectedly while Sniper freaked out at the sight of it, running out of the respawn immediately completely defenseless. I touched my right cheek and felt the sticky substance of something I had hoped wasn't there. It was part of the eye that had been stuck to the baseball that grazed me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of my recently eaten dinner. God, why the hell did that mercenary keep torturing us?! Turning the sink on, I washed my face over and over with soap until Medic stopped me forcefully. His tight grip pulled me up to look in the mirror. My face was raw and red from the constant scrubbing. I hated this so much. Why did the mercenary who attacked us also have to be the most fragile mercenary of most teams? It just wasn't fair fighting the young man! I could see it in the other mercenaries' eyes; they wanted the other Scout back. But he wasn't coming back. He can't come back… I shook my head and shut the memories away. That was then, this was now. I wiped my face dry and went to my room where I sat quietly. My mind needed to be distracted so I thought about the events that occurred with me and Scout earlier today.

He had known I was there the whole time. Every second he stood by me, he had used them to toy with me like his own little puppet. I was lucky I had escaped his wrath at all. That I thanked the heavens for that such thing did not occur to me yet. Time froze at that thought. We would eventually we cross paths yet again on the battlefield. The next time, he would most likely not be as merciful as today. Until the day this man left this war permanently, all of us would be stuck with the bloodthirsty man. My stomach turned. It would be better to be killed by any of the other mercenaries than him.

I would do all I that could in my power to avoid him. I would be downed by a bullet to the head or blasted to pieces by a stray rocket than fall in his clutches amid any battle. Any other form of death here was better than what that man was probably capable of. I never asked Sniper what happened to him, but I haven't seen him leave his disgusting camper since the end of the match. After all, we had succeeded in capturing the intelligence. I already knew anyways of what happened. It would be best not to mention it nor do I want to know what the Scout is capable of. I will never get anywhere near that man ever again.

 **NEVER. EVER. AGAIN.**


	6. Chapter 5: What is That Thing?

**Heyo! Chapter 3 is up and running (pun not intended). So, we got an idea of the brutality of the Second Scout (SS) that plagues the entirety of Teufort! Now this chapter is somewhat similar to the previous one. It takes place in the same event but with different perspectives as the last chapter. This is in fact gorier then the last one. It will be rated 16+/M, so warning to any gore hater. As I said that the event is the same though with only different thought processes, you can skip this if you want to and get to the next part if you are offended by this material.**

 **Chapter 5: What is That Thing?**

 **SS (Second Scout) POV ~**

First day of battle for me and I was bored as hell! 2Fort's setting was dangerous with all its ledges and the bridge full crowded by the usual Heavy's, but it was fun watching them die. I've heard worse screams of deaths before as I jumped onto the bridge's roof. From what I've seen so far, the enemy Scout was at least half my speed. We were both cocky bastards and I took pride in that name. It didn't take much to avoid all the Snipers and other mercenaries as I chased the BLU Scout. Along the way, I knocked a few heads off their owners' necks with my neck. Some flesh stuck annoyingly to the barbs and I shook it off, getting blood all over my leather pants. For most it would be hard, but it was pretty easy for me to run in my clothing.

Finally, I caught up with the Scout who was running back out with the intelligence. This wooden hall was a one-way out trip. He'd have to be a lot faster now if he wanted any chance of getting pass me. Maybe he didn't know much about me. Only the BLU engineer of their team had met me and I was sure I scared the scot pretty bad since he seemed to never stop running before disappearing into his base I beckoned to the Scout, daring him to get closer. If it was true and the others either heard of me as a rumor or didn't believe the Engineer, then the Scout wouldn't hesitate to attack me. I was right as he ran at me, despite the previously intimidated look he had given me. His scattergun was pointed towards me at point-blank range.

The steel soles of my boot made contact with his chest as his gun was knocked to aim sideways to the wall. Bullets hit the rough wood of the wall. His hat flew into the air and he dropped his gun as I back-handed him with enough force to fall flat on his bat. I chuckled and loomed over him with a mocking smile. This was actually a bit entertaining, despite the fact the guy was similar in appearance. He was just uglier than me… and weaker… and slower… Ugh! Never mind that. Our differences were rather obvious anyways. The other Scout was scrambling back away from me, flailing around in panic.

"Nice aim," I joked and raised my bat up.

He raised one arm up and turned away in a pathetic attempt to defend himself. My bat swung down, but stopped mid-way when I jumped back. A kukri stuck itself deep into the wall to my right at the same height of my neck. Had I dodged any later, I would have been beheaded.

"Hmm… Only one guy has some decent aim here," I looked up to see the enemy Sniper and narrowed my eyes in thought. Snipers were always hiding up high. It was harder to "spy" on them as much as the others with the exception of a Spy.

Even with the slight lack of information, there were other ways to deal with Snipers with simple strategies. I wasn't an intelligent Scout for nothing. I had studied and watched all the members. In the non-creepy way; more like a spy collecting information, hiding in plain sight. They would never notice that I was not only catching up on their strategies before-hand, but it also came to benefit me in and out of work. I looked back at the Sniper, remembering he was skills as a marksman were far superior to the RED's. He would be an annoyance on the field. Killing him was perfectly justified here! It was a temporary death, but I could at least render the man "useless" for the entire round once I was done with him.

Pulling the embedded kukri out of the wall, I threw it in the direction that it had come from, almost nailing the Sniper in the forehead. I muffled a giggle by pressing two fingers against my lips. Raising my spiked bat up, I sprinted towards the Australian huntsman. There was one minute left for me to get the briefcase and the Scout was now standing up nervously waiting for an opening in my battle to escape through. Annoyed, I grabbed the kukri on the way towards Sniper and looked back one second before throwing the kukri and pinning the latter's leg down to the ground. I enjoyed it, the sudden yelp of surprise and the groans of pain afterwards. Heheh… Ouch.

A heavy weight slammed into me during the few seconds I was distracted by my thoughts, knocking the wind out of me. Sniper had tackled me down to the floor. His breath smelled terribly familiar to the piss that he threw around constantly in battle. Surely, he wouldn't think of ingesting such a disgusting liquid. I stopped thinking about it and focused back on our struggle. The fact he knocked me down made me angry. It hurt me, and when someby hurts me…

 **I. HURT. THEM. BACK!**

Flipping him over, I managed to get out of his grip and pulled my bat out. Then I kicked him so that he was laying on his back. Laughing maniacally, my arms instinctually slammed its barb-covered metal down on him. A clear crack resonated through the air as the Sniper's arms broke trying to block the bat. Surprisingly, the man had managed to stop the barbs from doing anything more than long slashes a few inches into his left arm's skin. The best it would do was slow him down; none of the gashes had hit any vital parts. If he was fast enough, he could have easily run to respawn and heal. Of course, someone as slow as him could never get past me, especially in his current condition.

The Scout a few feet in front of us was still pathetically leaning back on his arms, only had managed to get the kukri out half-way. Tear stains were visible on his cheeks as more started to flow down his cheeks. He was practically helpless at this moment. There was no sign of help nearby and both the Sniper and Scout were unarmed from the last few attacks I had surprised them with. Pulling the Sniper up by the collar so that I was face to face with him. I took his shades off the bridge of his nose and tossed behind them without breaking eye contact with him. Our eyes were locked together, his dull grey eyes trying to hide the fear within them. However, my eyes could see through him with ease. He was weak-hearted near me. It filled me with glee just thinking about it.

Sniper snarled at me, "What da hell do you want with us?!"

Contemplating for a minute in my head, I decided what to do with the two mercenaries. It was just so fun watching their reactions to my mocking.

"You hurt me, so I'll hurt ya back, isn't THAT fair?"

He snorted at my blunt explanation, "Sounds fair…"

I tapped my foot once in short thought and quickly added to my words, "Besides, I'm bored. I need someone to play with at least a bit!"

His annoyance changed to disgust, "This is all just a game to you?! Torturing everyone like their your own toys."

"Why not? This world is in a way a game; you'll always come back, _right_?"

"…"

I let him drop to his feet. He was shaky and his arms were coated by his own blood dripping from his fingertips. It was still a surprise to me that the man could even move his left arm up as he was doing now. His balance was better and he shook less as he set himself into a fighting pose. The Sniper was standing in front of the struggling Scout. How so, very cute. One member protecting the other, but what if this was real life? The reality of permanent death could change this situation completely. This rugged man wouldn't give a care in the world for the younger one. I sighed at the thought of the cruelty of reality that awaited the mercenaries after all this ridiculous fighting.

The loud sound of a rush of air from the left alerted me to the Sniper's long leg aiming for my ribs. Ducking down, I grabbed his leg and lifted the huntsman off his other leg, slamming him onto the ground with a loud thud. He suddenly tripped me before I could straighten back up, but I managed to avoid the impact by twisting my body around to land on the palms of my hands. I gave a little backflip away from him as he got up. The man was catching up to me. I was going too easy on him. This was getting boring, so I would make the most fun out of it.

I winked at him and grinned at him once again, "Ready or not… HERE. I. COME!"

 **Sniper POV ~**

The boy was toying with me; holding back his true nature. He unexpectedly lunged at me with a feral look in his eyes. His face bore a never-ending, maniacal grin. I could barely keep up with him before, but now he had sped up in our hand-to-hand combat against each other. My left arm was weak already, having been torn by Scout's bat earlier.

"You bloody… ARGH!"

The steel-soles of Scout's leather boots hit my stomach. The metal felt like a twelve-ton hammer slamming into my torso. I flew back into the wall and slowly slid down the rough wood. Why did I always have to get knocked down? It made me feel so much smaller and vulnerable laying there with my enemies above me. My vision was blurred and the image of the Scout was spinning in circles. He was now dragging his bat alongside him, slowly walking towards me. He was teasing me. Trying to scare me by making my demise seem so close yet so slow. A shadow cast by the cap on his head and the afternoon blinding my eyes covered his face from view. The injured BLU Scout was shaking in absolute fear, our foe only a few inches from him.

The enemy Scout, who I opted to call SS, stopped beside Scout and tilted his head to stare down at him. BLU cowered away from him. Seems BLU Scout didn't like SS' little "smile" either. To our surprise, he ignored the latter and continued walking towards me as if Scout wasn't even there. I shook my head, and got up slowly. I limped slightly before sprinting forth to punch him. SS suddenly jumped back to the middle of where the hall split into two. Why was he retreating? My question was soon answered as he leapt up into the air and spun around to slam the steel-toe of his boot against my cheek. Damn, this Scout had some strong legs. Then again, this class were known for their speed as runners, it made sense to have strength in that area.

"Fuckin' shit!"

He landed in a crouch and pulled me back towards his fist as he stood up suddenly. Stumbling back, I put one hand to my nose and looked at my palm. Blood covered it and I could still feel more dripping down from my nose, sticky and tasting of copper whenever it managed to soak through into my mouth. My entire body hurt; I couldn't keep up anymore as he started a flurry of punches and kicks at me.

"GIVE UP?!" SS screamed at me lively, even happily.

I couldn't respond while he kept his actions up. God, it's hurting me, the monster won't stop torturing me. Everything was red. The specks of blood on the _thing_ in front of me, my own fading vision, the even more crimson blood spilling from my mouth to the ground as the _thing_ in front of me backhanded and then kneed me deep in my chest. The thing dropped with no grace. Nothing but a choked sound came from me as I told myself to move. My body stayed limp and I swore I was going to choke on my own blood if I laid on the ground for too long.

"Get up will ya, I can end this for you now if you want, just say the words," his smile became like that of the old Scout our team always knew and loved. "Say it."

"N-No ya fu- GAH!" More burning pain stopped me mid-sentence.

For a split second, I could see BLU Scout now shakily standing up with the kukri no longer in his leg. There was a slight limp in it, but the rest of him was unharmed minus the little bruises and scratches and bruises here and there. The intelligence was stuck to his back; at least we still had a chance of winning the match if he wasn't noticed.

"Hey! Hey! Eyes over here _wanka_ '!" SS growled. He certainly sounded irritated.

I shuddered as he lifted my chin up with the end of his bat. One of the barbs cut slightly into the tip of my chin. He was staring at me again, except this time he seemed to be musing rather than focusing on me; his mouth was pressed into a thin line and he almost looked uninterested in me. Suddenly, his eyes darted around to study my face and he grinned as he locked eyes with me again, but with a much more feral visage. One of his hands reached out to me and I turned my head away from it. Instead of death, the warmth of his gloved hand turned my head back to him and covered both of my eyes. When I cracked one eye open, all I could see was the shadow cast into my eyes that was disturbed only by the tiny rays of light passing through the cracks between SS' fingers. SS' voice sounded almost sounded sympathetic during his next few sentences.

"Do you know what true darkness is like? Surely Demo knows the pain brought by the likes of such things as blindness; literal blindness?"

I shook my head as he started his dialogue, "People like to have and need sight, right?" He paused briefly before continuing," But Snipers…Snipers care and need their eyes more than most, am I not wrong?

I gulped down what felt like a lump in my throat threatening to spill through my lips like the blood I was coughing out violently. I didn't like where this was going. Just kill me already!

"Kill me! Is that what you want to hear?!" I managed to scream out through my violent coughing fits. "Just end it already and kill me! You said you would!"

He smiled, "Okay, but that Scout back there has to watch or he'll die a death even worse than yours!" he giggled behind his answer's cruel words.

"What?! You said you'd kill me once I forfeited?! What does Scout have to do with this?!" his response surprised me more than I thought it would, "Aren't you just going to shoot me or something so I can get back to battle faster?!"

Putting a finger to the side of his head, he made a thoughtful expression, "I never said how you would die, right? It doesn't have to be any quicker than all our fighting, chucklenuts!"

"Wh-What?! That's n-not fai-fair!" The pain came faster and faster as the heavy metal slammed down on me. I swore another pair of ribs was broken as one particular hit made a louder crack than the other ones.

"I guess we've been talking too much between our game, huh? Enough talk, more pain; don't you agree?" SS drawled childishly and covered my eyes with one hand.

"Now then, time for the real fun; main event starts now… as for that Scout," he threw his dagger so that it left a thin cut in his cheek. "It's always better with an audience, so stay there brat and stay there if you wanna live; kill yourself with your weapon and I will hunt you down myself."

I could see Scout by the corner of my eye nod his head without hesitation and slide the dagger back to SS. Lightly biting my already bruised bottom lip, I watched SS pick up the double-blade dagger between his fingers. He lightly put the tip under my chin and lifted my head up gently, sliding the dagger so that it was positioned to slit my neck. Pressing it softly, the edge so sharp that it already left a thin cut that bled a few drops of blood. He moved the dagger away and I sat there sweating with pure anxiety. The psychopath looked at the dagger with his eyes unseen, hidden by his cap once again.

"Ready? Just stay calm… and enjoy the show!"


End file.
